Never Expected it to Happen Quite like This
by lkwREADer
Summary: Mirai Sentai Timeranger.  Yuuri has always hid the fact that she's a bit of a romantic.  AyaseYuuri


Title: Never Expected it to Happen Quite like This

Author: Lauren

Fandom: Mirai Sentai Timeranger

Pairing, Characters: Ayase/Yuuri, Domon, Tatsuya, Matsuri, Nagere, Naoto, Sion

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Nothing from Timeranger belongs to me. It all belongs to Toei. Neither does anything related to Disney.

Notes: I realize that Yuuri will probably be out of character during this. Please forgive me for that; this bunny won't leave me alone. Spoilers for Timeranger vs. GoGoV. Comments are love. I blame caffeine for making me write this so late.

Summary: Yuuri has always hid the fact that she's a bit of a romantic.

Yuuri would never admit it to any of her teammates, but she'd always had a romantic side. She thought it was probably because of all the old Disney movies she had watched religiously with her sister when they were young.

On the surface, she was someone who didn't like to help, but would if she knew she couldn't do it all herself. Still, she prided herself on being strong and not having to have some male do everything for her.

But all girls have fantasies. Yuuri's was simple and classic: to ride off on a horse (it didn't have to be white) with her prince. Call her old-fashioned, but she couldn't help that think it would be romantic.

She didn't think that she, Domon, Sion & Ayase would get thrown back in time pursuing the Londarz family. She'd also never expected to fall for any of her teammates, but that had happened too. And with the last person anyone who knew Yuuri would have expected her to fall for.

Yuuri had admitted it to herself a while ago; she had fallen in love (or at least she was pretty sure it was love) with Ayase. He was quiet, withdrawn and secretive, but she couldn't ignore the fact that he was good-looking. He treated her different then the guys. Sometimes Tatsuya, Domon & Sion treated her like she was just a female and nothing more, but Ayase was never that way to her. He treated her like an equal to him and for that she was grateful.

After being thrown with Matsuri (she wasn't sure; there hadn't really been time for introductions) into what she assumed was a western town, she wasn't too shocked when the Indians had turned out to be Zenittos, but she wasn't expecting the rope to fly around her hands. And then the ropes fell away from her, releasing her. What she saw when she looked up made her heart skip a beat. There was Ayase, along with one of Matsuri's brothers, riding like cowboys on horses towards them. True, this wasn't how Yuuri had seen it in her head, but she wasn't going to turn away from any version of her childhood fantasy. When Ayase said "get on!" she didn't hesitate, throwing her leg up and over the dark brown horse like she had practiced a million times. She immediately knew that she had to hang onto something, and the closest thing was Ayase, so she grabbed his waist and wrapped her arms around him.

Her heart was beating so loud, she was sure that he could hear it, but there was no mention of it. For now, she was just going to go with her fantasy.

After GoGoV has left and the Timerangers are back at the apartment

Yuuri smiled to herself. Tatsuya had managed to convince Naoto to come up to the apartment with them and Naoto was looking around with concealed disdain. He then challenged Tatsuya to a sparring match, and Sion & Domon were watching with interest.

"Ayase, can I talk to you?" she went over to him. He wasn't really watching the sparring, but he wasn't doing anything else. He nodded and the other four were so focused on the match Yuuri doubted that they noticed they had left.

"Yes, Yuuri, what is it?" Ayase asked, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I had something to give you," Yuuri said, blushing a little bit at what she was about to do. She leaned forward and up, since Ayase was taller than her, and placed a butterfly kiss on his lips.

Ayase froze. He had not been expecting anything like this to happen, but he figured that it was as good a time as any to act on his own feelings towards the petite girl. He responded to the kiss, as gently as she had started, but when he felt her start to pull away, he moved closer to her and put a bit of passion into the kiss. He could feel her respond and was surprised. He'd never expected her to feel the same way about him that he did about her. He pulled away and looked deep into her soft brown eyes.

He couldn't remember when he had fallen in love with Yuuri; he just knew that he was. "So, does this mean-" he didn't have to finish his sentence, as Yuuri nodded and it was written in her posture and facial expression that she felt the same way.

"Well, it was one of my fantasies as a little girl to ride with my prince on a horse away from everything, and you made it happen." Yuuri explained, blushing, figuring she had to say something.

Ayase chuckled. "Didn't think you were like that, Yuuri. But I'm glad you are." He smiled at her as he stole a soft kiss from her mouth. As it was starting to get passionate again, they heard Domon yell down the stairs, "What are you guys doing down there? Kissing or something?" he yelled, the teasing evident in his voice.

Ayase and Yuuri smiled at each other happily, Domon had no idea how close he was to the truth. "We're coming," Ayase called up, offering his hand to Yuuri. She took it shyly, blushing like a schoolgirl. They were happy as they walked up the stairs, not having to say a word. Both knew how the other felt, and they were looking to forward to seeing where this went.


End file.
